WILD SURVIVOR
WILD SURVIVOR is one of the ending songs featured in Geten no Hana and Yumeakari. It plays during the credits movie for the last unlockable ending in each title. It is performed by Infini, and the members continue to sing and dance to it live for various Geten no Hana events. Credits :Lyrics: Mio :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Shakuhachi: Reikan Kobayashi :Chorus: Mari Yoshida :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :のしかかってくるpressure :その度霞むfuture :この世界はもう制御不能 :打ちのめされてゆく :身動きもとれないがんじがらめの日々 :ささやかな夢まで踏み躙られるのなら :with my hands 傷負っても抗ってやる :どんな小さな願いも　叶わないというのなら :with my faith 自分信じて闘うだけ :牙を剥き大地蹴り飛ばせ :爪鋭く研ぎ絡みつく鎖斬り裂け :『生き抜くこと』がこの時代への復讐なのさ :そして未来を変えてみせる :願いは跳ね返され自由は奪い取られ :この世界はもう再起不能 :重なるfrustration :変換してく戦闘のmotivationに :絶望の闇へと突き落とされたとしても :with my eyes 光を見つけてみせる :どんな高い壁が立ちはだかっていても :with my soul きっと飛び越えてみせる :疾風より速く襲いかかれ :吼え猛け狂い冷たい檻を噛み砕け :『生き抜くこと』がこの時代への勝利になる :決して逃げずに闘い抜く :牙を剥き大地蹴り飛ばせ :爪鋭く研ぎ絡みつく鎖斬り裂け :『生き抜くこと』がこの時代への復讐なのさ :そして未来を変えてみせる :疾風より速く襲いかかれ :吼え猛け狂い冷たい檻を噛み砕け :『生き抜くこと』がこの時代への勝利になる :決して逃げずに闘い抜く |-|Romaji= :noshikakattekuru pressure :sono do kasumu future :kono sekai mou seigyou-funou :uchi no mesarete yuku :mi-ugoki mo torenai ganjikarame no hibi :sasayakana yume made fumi nijirareru no nara :with my hands kizu otte mo aragatte yaru :donna chisana negai mo kanawanai to iu no nara :with my faith jibun shinjite tatakau dake :kiba wo muki daichi-kiri tobase :tsune surudoku dogi karamitsuku kusari kiri-sake :"iki nuku koto" ga kono jidai he no fukushu nanosa :soshite mirai wo kaete miseru :negai wa hane kasare jiyuu wa ubai-torare :kono sekai wa mou saiki-funou :kasanaru frustration :hen kanshiteku senjou no motivation ni :zetsubou no yami he to tsuki-otosareta toshitemo :with my eyes hikari wo mitsukete miseru :donna takai kabe ga tachi hadakatteitemo :with my soul kitto tobi koete miseru :kaze yori hayaku osoi-kakare :hoe take kurui tsumetai ori wo kami kudake :"iki nuku koto" ga kono jidai he no shouri ni naru :kesshite nigezuni tatakai nuku :kiba wo muki daichi-kiri tobase :tsune surudoku dogi karamitsuku kusari kiri-sake :"iki nuku koto" ga kono jidai he no fukushu nanosa :soshite mirai wo kaete miseru :kaze yori hayaku osoi-kakare :hoe take kurui tsumetai ori wo kami kudake :"iki nuku koto" ga kono jidai he no shouri ni naru :kesshite nigezuni tatakai nuku |-|English Translation= :Overbearing pressure :of this degree blurs the future :This world is beyond anyone's control :Though beaten we have to go :We can't stand living in these constricting days :If you stomp on me and try to oppress my gentle dream :I'll patch myself up with my hands and resist :If you say that my miserable wish can't be granted :I'll believe in myself with my faith and fight :Bare our fangs and strip the ground dry :Unsheathe our claws and break through the chains that bind us :"Surviving" is our revenge on this age :and we shall see that the future changes :Wishes are denied and freedom is stolen :This world is already beyond saving :Layers of frustration :change into my motivation to go into the battlefield :Even if I were to fall into the darkness of despair :I still want to see the light with my eyes :Even if the highest of walls obstructs my path :I know I will surpass it with my soul :We'll strike faster and harder than a whirlwind :We'll break through the cold cages around us kicking and screaming :"Surviving" is our victory over this age :We'll never run from the fight :Bare our fangs and strip the ground dry :Unsheathe our claws and break through the chains that bind us :"Surviving" is our revenge on this age :and we shall see that the future changes :We'll strike faster and harder than a whirlwind :We'll break through the cold cages around us kicking and screaming :"Surviving" is our victory over this age :We'll never run from the fight External Links *Official track listing, [https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/artist/justbemyself.htm Just be myself track listing] *Free mp3 sample from CASTLEDOOR Inc. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cUHu7hl-Gc Live performance recording from Hotarumi no Utage] Category: Songs